survivor_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Pasture
Level 9 Minimum Talk to the old man. He wants to know if there's more to your group. There is not much difference in loot, but there is more story-line if you tell him this is all there is to your group. Saying there is more to your group has him assume you are part of the 'Marcus boys' group, and even after correcting this assumption, you do not get the invite back to his house. The Marcus boys show up shortly after, and the only way to avoid fighting them is to run. Any conversation with them turns hostile. Fight: 8-10 Survivors, some with targets meaning they cannot be killed by melee. Loot from searching them includes the following: * Carbine Rifle * Double Shotgun * Garden Shears * Henry Big Boy .357 * Hunting Rifle with Light * Large Axe * Magnum Pistol * Revolver * Shovel * Sledge Hammer * Target Rifle with Light * Wood Bat If you tell the old man, Cliff, this is your whole group, you get an invite back to his place, where you meet the woman he lives with, Mary, who appears to have Alzheimer's or another form of dementia. She talks about a pumpkin competition, which you can play along with or tell her the truth. There is little difference regarding dialogue in the options for if you talk with her or him, or if you stay with her or follow him when he hears something. He gives you the option to leave while there's still a chance, but if you want any loot, you should ofter to help. You then get to choose which side of the house you want to guard, left or right. Choosing Left: * Fight: Seven Survivors to fight. Some have targets, meaning they cannot be killed by melee weapons. * Story-line: Cliff gets killed quickly. Choosing Right: * Fight: Five Survivors and 1 Zed. 3 have targets, meaning they cannot be killed by melee weapons. * Story-line: Cliff stands when he spots Mary wandering outside. He is shot in the leg. You have the option to keep shooting or to pursue her. ** Go After Her: You are able to lead her back home, where you find Cliff further injured/dying. You cannot talk him into using a first aid kit. You depart and hear a gunshot. This option gives no loot. ** Keep Shooting: Three more survivors to kill. Mary appears to recognize one of the dead men, calling him Colin. Cliff calms her and leads her back inside. You have the option to search the bodies or go inside. * Search The Bodies: Same loot as before. * Go Inside: You find Mary tending Cliff's leg. He offers you supplies from the cupboard, you can accept or refuse. You get anywhere from 1-2 of each of the following ** Aluminum Foil ** Coffee ** Dental Floss ** Dog and/or Dog-Related Items ** Katana ** Medieval Mace ** Powdered Milk ** Sewing Kit ** Shampoo ** Vitamins BUG: On this encounter a walker appears holding a gun, it is likely it is a glitch since infected don't hold weapons on any other encounter.Category:Encounters